


hello

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Tagalog fic. Binibigyan ni Suga lagi si Daichi ng Hello chocolate, tama ba si Daichi na mag-assume?





	hello

**Author's Note:**

> mga dude pards pre walang internet kaya isinulat ko itong kabaduyan na to. not sponsored by hello pero sana bigyan nila ko ng lifetime supply charot

Maaga lagi si Daichi sa school. Hinahatid pa niya yung mga kapatid niya sa kindergarten department sa kabilang building, at may morning training pa siya para sa volleyball. Masyado lang siyang maaga ngayon. Wala pa'ng tao masyado sa campus, dapat pala tumambay muna siya kasama ng mga kapatid niya imbis na umupo mag-isa sa labas ng gym. 

"Hi Daichi." Nakita niya yung crush niya este vice captain ng volleyball team na kumakaway sa kanya, dala dala ang sariling gym bag. Umupo si Suga sa tabi niya. Mukhang maganda yung mood niya ngayon, mapayapa ang ngiti sa mukha. In short, ang cute cute niya nanaman ngayong umaga. 

"Aga mo ngayon ah," sabi ni Daichi.

"Syempre naman! Vice captain mo yata to!" tawa ni Suga. Vice captain _mo_. Kinilig ng slight si Daichi. 

"Hindi ka naman maaga lagi," biro ni Daichi.

"Grabe ka naman sa kin captain." Binuksan ni Suga yung bulsa ng bag niya at inabutan si Daichi ng Hello. "O ayan, matamis! Para hindi mo kami asiman sa training!"

"Hindi ko naman kayo inaasiman." Kinuha parin ni Daichi yung Hello, pinapanood yung pagngasab ni Suga sa sarili niyang Hello. "Umagang umaga ang tamis ng kinakain," reklamo ni Daichi pero binuksan parin yung Hello na bigay ni Suga.

"Sungit mo kaya dun sa mga first year," sabi ni Suga. "Pero ang kukulit din kasi talaga minsan." Humalakhak siya.

Nagsidatingan na yung ibang members at pumasok na sila sa gym para magbihis. Nung walang nakatingin, kinuha ni Daichi yung ibinulsa niyang packaging ng Hello na dapat basura na.

_May problema yata yung mata ko kasi hindi ko maalis sa kakatitig sayo._

-

"Uy, Daichi."

Tumingin si Daichi sa taas. Nakangiti sa kanya si Suga. 

"Ayan." Naglagay ng Hello sa ibabaw ng notes ni Daichi si Suga. "Good luck sa exam mamaya ha?" 

"Good luck din," sabi ni Daichi habang paalis si Suga. Baka guguluhin si Asahi sa kabilang section. O bibigyan din ng good luck Hello... Napasimangot si Daichi. Baka naman lahat binibigyan ni Suga, kasi mabait naman talaga siya at mapagbigay na tao. Pogi pa. Baka wala namang meaning yung mga binibigay na Hello ni Suga sa kanya buong linggo at assuming lang talaga si Daichi. 

Tiningnan niya yung kabilang side ng Hello na bigay ni Suga:

_Kung exam ang pag-ibig, perfect na ako, kasi hindi ako nagkamali sa pagpili sayo. _

-

"Asahi, wag ka muna umuwi. May tatanong lang ako saglit mamaya," bulong ni Daichi kay Asahi nung nag-aayos na sila ng gamit pagkatapos ng training. 

Mukhang readyng ready na tumakas si Asahi, kaya dinagdag agad ni Daichi: "Huy wag ka matakot, di naman kita papagalitan."

"Baka kung ano yan, nakakatakot ka pa naman magalit," sabi ni Asahi. Mukhang may balak parin siyang tumakas kaya binantayan nalang ni Daichi.

Nung umalis na yung iba nilang ka-team, yinaya ni Daichi umupo sa sahig ng gym si Asahi.

"May itatanong lang ako."

Mukhang maiihi na sa kaba si Asahi.

"Tungkol kay Suga." Wish ni Daichi hindi namumula masyado yung mukha niya.

"Kay Suga?" Mukhang concerned na si Asahi. "Ano'ng meron?"

"Binibigyan ka ba niya ng Hello?"

"Hello? Yung chocolate?" Sumimangot si Asahi. Tapos biglang mukhang kinakabahan nanaman siya. "Um... Ba't mo natanong?"

"Binibigyan niya kasi ako lagi. Alam mo yung mga pick-up line dun?" Nagbuntong-hininga si Daichi. "Baka assuming lang ako. Wala naman palang meaning."

Narinig din ni Daichi si Asahi na nagbuntong-hininga. Binuksan ni Asahi yung bag niya at naglabas ng Hello, inabot kay Daichi. "Ayan. Bigay ni Suga sa kin. Basahin mo yung likod." 

_Wala mang forever sa love, may forever naman sa friends._

"Sabi niya sa kin 'Asahi, sayo nalang to at hindi ko magagamit panglandi kay Daichi yan'." Napakamot si Asahi ng ulo. Si Daichi naman pulang-pula yung mukha sa kilig. "Sabi ko naman kay Suga sabihan ka nalang ng diretso, ayan tuloy hindi mo nagets. Kala mo pa friendly lang siya imbis na malandi. Mag-usap nga kayo."

Dali-daling tumayo si Daichi at kinuha yung bag niya. May hahabulin pa siya. "Thank you, Asahi! Ikaw na maglock ng gym ha!"

-

To: Suga

_San ka?_

From: Suga

_Bahay :) Baket?_

To: Suga

_Labas ka saglit?_

Nakapambahay na si Suga paglabas niya ng bahay nila, nakashorts na medyo maikli at t-shirt na may picture ng hipon.

"Ano yun, Daichi?" tanong ni Suga ng nakatagilid yung ulo niya ng onti. Mukhang hindi naman siya nahihiya sa pambahay niya, pero tama lang naman yun. Ang cute niya parin kay Daichi kahit ganito, ang puti puti at ganda ng hugis ng mga binti niya at palagi naman magulo yung buhok ni Suga. "Ba't hinihingal ka? Para ka'ng nagtraining ulit ah."

Umiling si Daichi para sabihin na okay lang siya, at kinuha yung Hello na pinili niya talaga sa grocery ng matagal at panyo para magpunas ng pawis kasi nakakahiya naman kay Suga.

"Hello? Di mo naman kailangang palitan yung mga binigay ko sayo," sabi ni Suga habang kinuha yung inaabot ni Daichi na tsokolate.

"Basahin mo!" sabi ni Daichi ng seryoso.

"Opo. Eto na po." 

_Sana handa ka'ng saluhin ako, kasi nahuhulog na ko sayo._

"Ang baduy mo, Daichi," tawa ni Suga. Namumula ang mga pisngi at napakagandang tingnan na masaya siya. "Ginaya mo pa yung kabaduyan ko. Yan dapat yung grand finale na ibibigay ko, inunahan mo ko!"

"Suga." Hinawakan ni Daichi ang mga balikat ni Suga para titigan siya sa mata. Feeling niya magkasing pula lang sila ni Suga ngayon, pero mas cute sigurado si Suga. "Gusto kita. Gustung-gusto. So sana maging tayo, maging boyfr-"

Shet. Hindi inakala ni Daichi ever na si Suga yung unang hahalik sa kanya, at na mahahalikan niya si Suga pagkatapos ng ilang taong pagkagusto sa kanya magmula ng nakilala niya ito.

"Ang gwapo mo," sabi ni Suga pagkatapos nung una nila kiss. Kitang kita sa tingin ni Suga na gustung-gusto din niya si Daichi, pero hindi parin prepared ang bida nating bading na marinig galing sa mga labi niya. "Gusto rin kita, Daichi. Gustung-gusto."

-

"So magjowa na sila?" sabi ni Kageyama nung practice at napansin nilang mas malandi than usual si Daichi at Suga, puro sandalan at hawakan ng pwet.

"Sila na," kinonfeerm ni Kiyoko. Napatingin sa kanya yung ibang miyembro ng volleyball club at hindi naman usually nakikisali sa chismis si Kiyoko. "Wag niyo nalang tingnan at baka may makita pa kayong kababalaghan." 


End file.
